<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never trust a raw braindance by UplanderDoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512117">Never trust a raw braindance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UplanderDoom/pseuds/UplanderDoom'>UplanderDoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Other, cum, spit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UplanderDoom/pseuds/UplanderDoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V gets a little too into a raw braindance, Judy is more than happy to take advantage of it.</p>
<p>Also this was really hard to write, please take my advice and never write something like this. Juggling what is going on in VR and outside is a lot of work...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evelyn Parker/Yorinobu Arasaka, Judy Alvarez/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never trust a raw braindance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie was excited for this job, V knew that she couldn’t let him down, not her best bud. So even though this Evelyn Parker didn’t seem very trustworthy, she would have to play along for now. Meeting at some strip club that gave out braindances wasn’t even an issue. Not in Night City, sex and business were often one of the same, the main issue was hooking up the braindance itself. V was never a fan of integrating her systems with some random person, hell she barely even trusted Victor! Even if Victor had been there for her and the worst of times. Still, she was doing this more for Jackie than for herself, the friendship with Jackie meant more to her then the danger that she was in.</p>
<p>“She going to be daydreaming the whole time Evelyn?” Judy complained looking unamused at her friend. The techie for a lack of a better job title, was none too pleased with this turn of events. Judy wasn’t a fan of complicating her life with other people’s problems, and she knew whatever this was, it was bad news for her. As much as she didn’t like the corps, she knew better than to fuck with them.</p>
<p>“Relax Judy, it’ll be fine, you know how much this job means to me.” Evelyn tried her best to reassure her friend even though she would never openly call her that. This job meant more than anything. She was in too deep to back out now anyway, she didn’t even want to think about what what would happen if Arasaka found out.</p>
<p>“Fine but if she blacks out, it’s not my problem.” The techie waved her hands dismissing it all. Going back to her work, typing away at her multiple keyboards jacking into the system. Finishing it all with smug, “I’m in.”</p>
<p>“All right V, when you’re in you need to figure out where the chip is hidden. Got that?” Evelyn tried her best to remind V of why they were there in the first place.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah I got it, hurry up and jack me in.” Placing the braindance rig over her head, lining it up with her eyeballs. Every time she jacked into the braindance, there was always a small threat of seizure. Whoever designed it, didn’t do it very well however the reward far outweighed the risk. </p>
<p>“All right so this is a raw braindance, so that means it’s a little bit different from your normal everyday one that you get on the street. Things may feel a little bit more, real. It’s important that you play along and try your best to enjoy yourself okay? If you don’t you will desync which will cause us to lose the braindance.”Judy explained to V, though it wasn’t the entire truth. Sure these were raw braindances, but they weren’t that real. “Alright three, two, one.” Shooting finger guns at V as the braindance kicked in.</p>
<p>– – –</p>
<p>Lights flashed by whizzing through V’s vision, reality distorted as it became more cyber then quickly reverted back to some sort of pseudo-reality. She was in an elevator not at the right height, she felt off, she wasn’t in her own body. Because she wasn’t, she was only along for the ride in Evelyn’s memory. Judy piped in to her ear. “All right V, in order to find out where the chip is we have to make sure you are synced up completely. And in order to do that you need to go through the motions so to speak. What that means is you’ll have to act like Evelyn, do as she does feel how she feels. Yada yada you know the typical stuff.”</p>
<p>“What? I’ve never had to do that for braindances before, what you talking about?” V spoke up all confused as the memory kept playing, Evelyn making her way into Arasaka’s apartment.</p>
<p>“Look V I told you this is a raw braindance, what that means is you have to do a little extra work in order to get everything calibrated correctly. If not, then we either lose the data or could lose you. Now I don’t think you want either of those things, so be a good girl and just play along.” Judy knew that this whole calibration thing wasn’t going to lose the data, or somehow harm V. But the resident tech genius had her own motive. Ever since V came in a tent pitched itself in her pants, hell ever since Evelyn came back in her life. That growing bulge in her pants was making the choices right now. All V saw was the memory of Evelyn. And all Judy saw, was one of the hottest pieces of ass she’d seen in a while. And it gets awful lonely living underneath a strip club making braindances for other people.</p>
<p>“So, I just play along? Just do what Evelyn does?” Breathing in and out psyching herself up, V decided to play along with it. This was for Jackie, and this was also so that she didn’t get Dex on her ass. Trying her best to slip into the mindset of Evelyn, who didn’t have the most intellectual or savory job. Everyone knew that the job title doll, was a polite way of saying high paid prostitute. V hoped that she didn’t have to keep playing along throughout the whole thing, or else it would get awkward for Judy and Evelyn to watch her.</p>
<p>For Evelyn’s part all she did was roll her eyes, taking another drag of her cigarette. She knew that V didn’t have to go through this calibration as Judy put it. But Judy was her friend and she knew that everyone in Night City had their, needs. “Just make this quick.” Rolling her eyes at her friend.</p>
<p>A wide shit eating grin appeared on Judy’s face, “don’t worry E, this won’t take any time at all.” Getting out of her seat, walking up to the chair that V was laying in. Taking her time to fully admire the woman that Evelyn had hired for the job. “Yeah, this will do, this will do nicely.” Biting down on her bottom lip, her right hand snaking it’s way to her growing bulge. There was the sad thought, that she couldn’t keep V here for longer. Having already scrubbed through the braindance prior, getting the info they needed. Judy knew that she was on a timer. Shrugging about it, figuring that she might as well enjoy what she could.  </p>
<p>– – –</p>
<p>V made her way through the memory trying her best to imitate Evelyn’s movements, her thoughts, and feelings. Looking down to see the outfit she was dressed in, not exactly an outfit she would wear or a job she would do, but hey she’s just not dissing Evelyn’s life choices. Everyone has to make a living in Night City, who was she to judge. Though being a doll to some Corpo asshole wouldn’t be her first choice. Mentally shrugging, guessing that it was better than being some warm body for a street rat.</p>
<p>As the memory went on, the paid part of Evelyn’s job quickly got started. V felt like she was really kissing this guy, it wasn’t even like she was experiencing Evelyn’s memory. It was like she was Evelyn in this moment, if this was the power of raw braindance then she needed to get more of this. Her own emotions and Evelyn’s mixing in the moment amplifying everything in her mind, Evelyn was getting wet, no she was getting wet. Enjoying the braindance far more than she should forgetting that she was even on a chair until Judy spoke again.</p>
<p>“Yeah just like that V, you have to make sure to really live in the moment, throw yourself to the bliss of the raw braindance.” Judy had already climbed up on the chair. Straddling V’s lap, her legs on either side of those hips. Leaning her head down locking lips with V. The reason why the braindance felt so real, is because it was. Sure the raw part made it all the more visceral. The added flavor is that Judy was almost completely mimicking Arasaka’s movements. Plus the fact that Judy was no stranger to finding her way around another woman. The techie enjoyed what was on offer as V continued on in the memory, losing herself in the moment. Fishing out her own cock, it was already half-mast from just the position she was in.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>V couldn’t believe that the braindance kept going, she wasn’t sure how it had do with finding the chip. But in a way she didn’t mind, normally you have to pay a real person for this sort of experience, and even then it was something that was once-in-a-lifetime thing. But here she was getting it for free, and she was going to enjoy every moment. The looks of Arasaka didn’t matter because the feeling that she was getting, the intensity of the motions. It was all the more better, she was being touched in all the ways a single person could never. By the gods if this is how every raw braindance went she needed one every night for the rest of her life. It was like she was Evelyn in this moment, there was more to this memory than just making out, it was the whole 9 yards, she was along for the entire thing. Lowering herself onto her knees, her hands running across that bulge, teasing it to life. Trying her hardest to get Arasaka’s shaft hard in his pants. Making quick work of his zipper, using her pale right hand to fish it out, stroking it as she did, paying special attention to that rounded head rubbing along the nerves. Before pushing her exposed bust into the now free spire. Grinning up at Arasaka as he felt his dick at home in between her tits.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Judy’s head leaned back staring at the ceiling, as she had already taken out of her shaft, sliding it between V’s chest. To her it was even better because V’s clothes were still on, so every tiem she thrusted, she could see the outline of her dick poke out. Taking both of her hands Judy grabbed V’s chest pushing them together, squeezing them as she did reveling in the immense joy rocking her hips, thrusting faster. Tit fucking the unsuspecting woman who was also being tit fucked in a braindance. Leaning back down to look at V’s face, seeing that the woman below her was also enjoying this but for other reasons. “How’s it going in there V? You getting what we need?”</p>
<p>It took a moment for V to remember that she was in a braindance and not actually there as Evelyn. Startled by Judy’s voice in her head, reminding her that she was in fact in a memory and not actually there. Embarrassed by the amount pleasure she felt and how much she wanted this to go on. Hoping that Judy didn’t know what was happening, that Judy couldn’t see how much V was loving every moment of this raw braindance. “Y-yeah, and I’m really trying to, unnng-fuck. Trying to find this chip!” Fuck, there was no way Judy was going to believe that! This was going terribly, she was on a job, not at home masturbating! She had to come up with something quick before Judy caught on. The amount of embarrassment would be deadly.</p>
<p>“That’s great V just keep doing whatever you’re doing, all the readings are looking fine out here. Just tell me when you’re ready to jack out and I got you.” As much as Judy was enjoying a nice tit-fuck, she knew the main course was about to start. Slipping her dick out looking at with a sense of pride. Already covered in pre-cum, so she lazily slapped it against V’s face. Rubbing that drooling tip to against those plush lips that she had been eyeing this whole time. Waiting for the moment that Arasaka made his move. So that she could make her own, she wanted to make sure that V could taste a good dick, virtually and otherwise.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Arasaka wasn’t happy with just a regular tit-fuck, he needed more, he was a man of high importance and a man who didn’t have time to waste on foreplay. “What am I paying you for Evelyn? Softcore shit? Hurry up and get the fuck to work, I’ve got things I need to do.” With that he grabbed a her handful of Evelyn’s hair forcing her down on his dick, missing the mark the first time, hitting her face before yanking her back and trying again. Doing this a few times as he used his other hand to grab the base of his cock, slapping it against Evelyn’s face. Sneering at her as he did, enjoying that open mouth look that she had, her whorish tongue waving around. Finally boring himself of that, he let go of his length to take another clump of her hair, pulling her down. Guiding her mouth down his dick, as she greedily wrapped her lips around. Being used to this kind of treatment, letting Arasaka take control. Simply readjusting her jaw as he did, thankful to all of the cybernetic upgrades. She wasn’t in danger of suffocating. However she had to play the part, faking the struggle to take his length. In her line of business her clients normally want to feel like they have power over someone, like they’re taking something, that they have inherent strength over the other person. It was common to feel like she wasn’t anything but a warm hole for whoever paid the highest price. Some people weren’t cut out for the job, they had a little too much dignity, other people like her just saw nice a paycheck.</p>
<p>– – –</p>
<p>When Judy told V to play along she didn’t expect V to get this into character. This damn street thug was already sucking her off like her life depended on it. She wasn’t complaining though, after all the way that V moved her mouth around a dick could’ve easily make anyone bust their nut. Following Arasaka’s lead, Judy grabbed two big clumps of V’s hair. Using this woman’s hair as handlebars, ruining the beautiful hairstyle, she didn’t care about V’s well-being,  she was already taking the woman’s mouth, soon to be her throat too! For now however Judy was content slide her cock head around V’s mouth, savoring the way that the tongue rubbed the underside, how it lapped away licking at the drooling pre-cum. Admiring the way that V was such a natural at this, the way that the street thug tried to coil her tongue around Judy’s shaft, licking up all the flavors that were on offer. Even going as far that she began moving her own head. Sadly for Judy didn’t have the time to fully enjoy this, Arasaka was a quick shot and also impatient.</p>
<p>– – –</p>
<p>Having money to buy whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted, without needing to worry about your reputation, led to some selfish choices. So Arasaka never attempted to last long, or worry about his performance for the other person, only his own. And thanks to the cybernetic upgrades that he got, his formerly small penis, was now large enough to feel Evelyn’s throat around it. Looking down at Evelyn below, seeing her beneath him, thinking of her as only an object, she wasn’t the heir to some massive corporate machine or even the leader of something important. No, she was just another thing for him to discard, she should be paying him for this! Thanking him for even giving her this chance to choke on his dick. Looking at her in disgust, thinking of all the ways he was going to use her tonight. He slowly claimed her throat, snickering as her expression changed, as she began act like she was choking on his length. He thought there was just one thing missing, one more thing to make this perfect. “Cheer up, you made it to the big times.” Taking a second as he swished his spit before letting it fall out and hit Evelyn in the face. Watching it slowly fall down the side of her cheek, thinking to himself how much better this was now.</p>
<p>– – –</p>
<p>Thankfully for V’s sake Judy wasn’t so maniacal. Judy just wanted to get off, not degrade So as Judy penetrated V’s throat, finally ramming her cock past that barrier, feeling the tightness around her, the warm embrace of V’s esophagus. All the techie did was lean her head back and moan “Ahhhh hnnng mnnfgh!” Tightening her grip on V’s head threatening to prematurely take her out of the braindance. Giving herself a little scare, it would be hard to explain this one. Pushing all the way down, going further and further until she felt those lips press against her groin, grinding her hips into V’s face. Getting that meticulously placed lipstick all over herself, “God’s if I knew your throat would be this good I would’ve gotten you in the braindance sooner.” No longer taking her time anymore she knew she was on the clock, having to move quicker than Arasaka. Judy’s grip on V’s ahead tightened even more as she began thrusting her hips with wanton lust, she was very close with her own orgasm, working at a strip club always left one on edge. And none of the options on hand were catered towards her. Plus there’s something so perfect about having someone there at your disposal, not needing to pay a single eddie for it.</p>
<p>Judy’s friend looked at her as she used V on the chair, it was nice seeing she had an audience, even if that audience wasn’t happy to be there. Her friend was too busy smoking and checking her phone to even care. “Here take a video this E, I want to remember this!” Judy had huge grin barring her teeth. One hand leaving V’s head the flash out a peace sign at the phone, as she continued to thrust rapidly. The red recording light turning on from E’s phone, her friend giving her a thumbs up indicating it was recording. “Hey V, thanks for being such a good sport about this. Hnnnfgh! There’s a reason why this braindance felt so real, thanks again for playing along.” Gritting her teeth down she gave her few final thrusts holding V’s head against her crotch. “OH FUCK YEA-AHHH MFHNHFH!” Letting out a sigh of relief as she drained her balls down V’s throat, pulling back just a little, spilling some onto V’s tongue. Letting the street thug taste salty goodness, her one hand that still gripped onto V’s head let go. Giving the woman a few soft pats, as if telling her she did a good job. As the ropes of jizz died down Judy pulled out. Taking this moment slap her semi-hard cock against V’s face smearing the last bits of pre-cum along. Before taking a photo of her own of V face.</p>
<p>– – –</p>
<p>“Hey V you still there?” Judy was already back at her desk as she jacked V out of the braindance. Pulling V out before she could orgasm in the memory. Seeing V groggily come to, licking those lips were just used. “Well someone seemed to enjoy themselves.” Judy winked over at V as the street thug blushed. Not knowing that the salty aftertaste in her mouth was real. “We got all the data we needed on the chip, and don’t worry if you feel a little bit sore… The raw braindances feel a bit real, so the aftereffects might still be with you, depending on what happened. So just drink some water and don’t dwell on it too much.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay… I just didn’t think it would be so real…” V took off the headset, setting it aside as she took a few deep breaths. Her throat felt sore and there is a bitter aftertaste on her tongue, and for whatever reason her shirt was wet, sticky, as if… No that couldn’t be right it was just the braindance. She was also embarrassed to find out that she was on edge in real life too. She had almost came on Judy’s chair, her face going red thinking of the embarrassment that would have happened. To be so careless in a job this high-stakes, Jackie wouldn’t be happy hearing about how his partner came on a stranger’s chair.. “Hey guys, let’s just move on and get this chip okay?”</p>
<p>“Come on we wasted enough time here with the braindance. We have a chip to steal” Evelyn put out her cigarette on Judy’s desk, giving her friend the stink eye. All Judy did in return was grin.</p>
<p>“Feel free to come back any time V, my door is always open.” Judy left an offer on the table for V, wanting to get another round, perhaps even go further next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get notified whenever I post things! https://twitter.com/uplanderdoom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>